Digimon Frontier: ReBOOT
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: A re-imagining of the anime. A mysterious text from the Digital World entices several youths to board a train, and four 14-year old teens and an 11-year old boy answered the text, and soon find themselves in an adventure to find the Spirits and defeat Lucemon. Along the way, after some tense moments, Takuya and Izumi slowly fall in love with each other.
1. First Boarding

**Digimon Frontier: ReBOOT**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Digimon Frontier**_ is owned by Toei Animation

* * *

Hello, and welcome to a new Digimon fanfic. Okay, there is a Digimon Frontier fic that is currently ongoing, so why make another? After re-watching the Digimon Frontier anime, an inspiration hit me and decided to try something out by re-imagining the anime and turn it into a fanfic but adding some twists that is both old and new.

And given that it is a re-imagining, Takuya and the others will be portrayed as 14-year old teens while Tomoki will be portrayed as 11 years old.

Moreover, this will be M-rated since…I'm sure you get my drift…

Well, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 1:**_ _ **Saisho no tōjō**_

The scene shifts at Shibuya, where various youths are seen all over the area, ranging from malls, restaurants, parks and even the alley, and there you can see the youths, ranging from 13 to 16 years old, are doing various activities, such as chatting loitering, eating and window-shopping, and they are enjoying their outdoor activities and each other's company as they get to discuss about their favorite subjects and some are doing things that teenagers usually do.

"Hey!"

"How are you doing?"

"Where shall we go?"

"Let's watch a movie!"

"To the arcade!"

"How about a strip club?"

"Take a look at those clothes!"

"Wow!"

Other activities that teenagers also usually do can be seen doing in private, such as the alley, where a boy and a girl, aged 16, are doing some PRIVATE activities, in which they are seen MAKING OUT, such as giving a PRIVATE MASSAGE that only the two can see it (such as the girl giving the boy a HANDJOB and the boy EXPLORING his girlfriend's WOMANHOOD with his fingers).

"Ahh…"

"So hard and big…"

"Your boobs are so soft…"

"Ahh…wait…no there…"

"Kiss my PEE-PEE…"

"Ahhh…don't…go deeper…"

"Ahh…I'm coming…"

"W-wait…"

Of course aside from normal activities, there are some youths who are engaging in ILLEGAL ACTIVITIES, such as selling PARTY DRUGS to other teenagers who are easily enticed when charmed by the youthful offender, and assured that they will benefit a lot from it.

"Buy this ECSTASY…it's a real party drug…"

"Are you sure?"

"I bet it's just plain vitamins…"

"I assure you…you'll love this…"

"Won't the cops rat on us?"

"No side effects…?"

"Is it affordable?"

"How much?"

While these activities are ongoing, there are some who seemed to have receive strange text messages on their smartphones, and were given directions on where to go should the receiver is interested in heading to a SECRET DESTINATION, which slowly piqued their curiosity, and they began to tell their friends about it and showed the text message.

While some were also curious, there are some who dismiss it as pure spam and advised them to ignore it despite the receiver wanting to go there to find out about this so-called DESTINATION, trying to persuade their friends to come with him/her.

"Come on…let's check it out…"

"It could be something BIG…"

"No way…"

"Might be a spam…"

"We might get kidnapped and turn into porn stars…"

"What are you…? A chicken?"

"Don't be a sissy…"

"We might get a PRIZE…"

-x-

As the days passed, the mysterious text message kept on reaching various youths who are interested to attend, and out of curiosity and enticement, some of the youths decided to head towards the Shibuya Station, where they followed the direction that was provided to them, and to their bewilderment, they arrived at a certain platform where they find other youths who arrived.

And what's even strange, is that there are no adults, and no guards, and this made them feel wary as they do not like what they think is a BAD JOKE, and are starting to back away as they do not want to go somewhere they felt might be a trap.

Surprisingly, a huge number of youths opted to leave and head back home as they felt that this might lead them to trouble, leaving only a handful behind.

"Got to go…"

"I have errands to run…"

"My mom is calling me…"

"I have upset stomach…"

"Want to MASTURBATE…"

"Me too…"

"Got a PRIVATE schedule…me and my girlfriend are having SEX…"

"See you!"

While a majority of the youths who arrived at the secret platform leave the area, a few remained, and there four teenagers, all aged 14, are seen entering the shinkansen, three boys and one girl. They are identified as:

 **Takuya Kanbara**

 **Izumi Orimoto**

 **Junpei Shibayama**

 **Koji Minamoto**

As the four are taking their seats, they heard a commotion where several boys, aged 12, are bullying an 11-year old boy, as they are trying to push him inside the train. The 11-year old boy, identified as **Tomoki Himi** , does not want to go inside as he is not sure where this would lead to, but the bullies taunted him that once inside the train, the train will take him to HELL, scaring Tomoki.

They even compared it to the anime _**Jigoku Shoujo**_ , where **Ai Enma** will FERRY him to the LAIR OF NO RETURN, which further scared Tomoki out of his wits.

"Woooohhh…."

"You're going to hell…"

"Ai is going to take you away…"

"NO! STOP! LET GO OF ME!"

"At least there's no straw dolls involved…"

"And you're going to die…"

"WWWAAHHH! STOP!"

"Hee-hee-hee…"

Tomoki tries to get off the train, but the bullies punched Tomoki on his gut before kicking him inside, just as the train door closes, and Takuya was the first to respond as he checked on the younger boy, while Junpei gets up and glared at the other younger boys, as they rudely send off their FAREWELL by flashing their MIDDLE FINGERS, and this pissed Junpei off seeing that the kids have no respect for the elders, and he berated them for that.

The younger bullies were not concerned and they made fun of Junpei's weight and told him to do a belly dance so as to show what a PIG he is, which Junpei was irritated at what the younger bullies said to him, and they even pushed down their shorts and flashed their butts at him.

"Hey, PIG!"

"Can't bent down since your tummy's BIG…"

"I even bet you can't FART!"

"You couldn't even sit up straight!"

"Hey! I bet your butt is as fat as your tummy!"

"Yeah, a pair of pork buns on his BE-HIND!"

"Ha-ha!"

"Porky Pig!"

Izumi saw this and sighed, seeing how disrespectful those kids were, and comparing them to delinquents she encountered back in Italy, and murmured that the kids who bullied Tomoki are facing a bleak future ahead of them.

"What disrespectful kids…karma will surely come after them…"

Koji just watched as he felt that it is not his concern, but then glances at Takuya, who is helping Tomoki, which the younger boy cried as the train started to move and he wanted to go home, and there Takuya assured to him that once they reached their destination, they will board a train that would take them back to Shibuya, which he said that so as to calm the younger boy down.

"There, there…"

"…"

"Everything will be okay…"

"…"

"When we get there, we'll take another train and board…that way you'll head back home…"

"…really…?"

"Yes, really."

"…"

As the train began moving, the younger bullies continue to taunt Junpei as they made masturbating gesture and even showed a placard saying that Junpei can't masturbate given his FAT build, and he would end up getting SOLD at a slaughter house, and Junpei is so pissed off that he tried to bang the train door in order to get out and beat up the brats.

Takuya then urged Junpei not to let those kids get to him as the train is already moving and told him that those kids will be long gone by the time they board a train en route to Shibuya, and Junpei sighed as he asks how Tomoki is, seeing that the younger boy is still sobbing.

"Hey, how's the kid doing?"

"He's calming down…"

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Fine."

"…"

"When I find out where those brats live…I'll beat them up…"

"…"

The scene shows that the train has left Shibuya station and is taking them to a place that is not native to Earth, but a dimensional passage that is taking the five passengers to another world.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and while there is no action showed here, the comedy and comic relief moments make up for it, and aside from that, the adventure has commenced…

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

The five chosen ones arrive at the Digital world, and they will be thrust into an unexpected trouble…

See you in 5 to 7 weeks…

Reviews are welcomes…


	2. Arrival

**Digimon Frontier: ReBOOT**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Digimon Frontier**_ is owned by Toei Animation

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here you will get to see how Takuya and the rest would spend their first minutes once they arrive at the Digital world…

Well, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 2:**_ _ **Tōchaku  
**_

Moments after the train left, the young bullies who bullied Tomoki into getting inside the train are seen laughing, as they were pleased to see that they had a good time picking on Tomoki, as they are sure that he is crying like a spoiled brat at the thought of being sent to an unknown destination, unaware that Tomoki and four other passengers are sent to another world.

The bullies are looking forward to seeing Tomoki traumatized once they see him again and intend to bully him once more, wanting to pick on him even more, which became their guilty pleasure and past time.

"So…what do you think…?"

"Huh?"

"That Tomoki brat…"

"Yeah…can't wait to see him crying once he gets back…"

"Sure want to see that…"

"When he returns…we shove him back to that train and lock him up."

"Good idea!"

"Can't wait to bully him even more…"

-x-

Meanwhile, the scene shifts at the train, in which it shows that an undetermined amount of time has passed since it left Shibuya station and is currently taking the five passengers to a place that is not native to Earth, but a dimensional passage that is taking the five passengers to another world.

Koji is seen standing at a corner and is minding his own business while you can see Takuya comforting a distressed Tomoki, and Junpei is seen trying to flirt with Izumi, which she just smiled when she is secretly trying to ignore his advances. The five youths have no idea what they are getting into as the train is taking them someplace and they are unaware of what awaits them once they arrived.

After an unspecified amount of time, the train arrived, and the five passengers came out from the train, where they were taken aback at what they just saw, as it does not looked like a train station of Japan, and this made Tomoki feel worried which Takuya calmed him down and said that things will be okay and he will see to it that Tomoki gets home.

"Easy…"

"…"

"Everything will be okay."

"But…but…"

"I'll see to it that you'll get home."

"Really…?"

"Yes. Really."

"…"

By then, two strange individuals, who turn out to be Digimons, appeared, and introduced themselves as **Bokomon** and **Neemon** , and they welcomed him and said that they are the CHOSEN ONES who arrived here which made Tomoki feel anxiety when told that this isn't Japan but in a different world, which the two said that for now he can't go back just yet, and said that they must first embark on a quest before they would be sent home.

Tomoki stared wide-eyed when told that the five chosen ones are needed in order to seek out the so-called Spirits in order to defeat a malevolent Digimon, and once that task is accomplished, then the five can go home.

"As you can see…"

"Our world has been ravaged by a great evil…"

"And the five of you arriving here is proof that you are the Chosen Ones…"

"We need your help…"

"And once you managed to defeat this threat…"

"Then you can go home to your world."

"That is a promise."

"Yeah."

Tomoki was sent into a panic and runs off, heading towards the train, which began leaving and this led to a chase to the outside area, where Tomoki screams at the train to stop, which the train simply ignored him as it went on its way.

"Wait!"

"…"

"Stop!"

"…"

"Don't leave me!"

"…"

"Come back!"

"…"

As Koji just watched in ignorance, Junpei and Izumi appeared to be seemingly concerned as Takuya chases after Tomoki, as the chase led to the train tracks which soon shows that Tomoki trips over an open hole and nearly falls down, but Takuya caught him, where Tomoki is crying in a panic as Takuya held on.

He told the youngest boy to calm down as he will pull him up and save him.

"Calm down!"

"WWWWAAAHHH!"

"Hold on! I'll pull you up!"

"WWWWAAAHHH!"

"Don't worry! I got you!"

"WWWWAAAHHH!"

"Easy…easy…"

"WWWWAAAHHH!"

As Takuya pulls Tomoki up, Izumi was a bit concerned at seeing the situation, and is starting to wonder if she did the right thing in coming here, while Junpei is also starting to doubt his decision to come here, he took the opportunity to flirt with Izumi, but she KINDLY turn down his advances by speaking in Italian, which only confuses him.

"Say…do you feel like going somewhere…"

" _Sorry…I don't talk to strangers…_ "

"Huh?"

" _I'm a bit concerned…I do not know any of you…_ "

"Sorry…I don't understand…"

" _You don't have to._ "

"Er…what language are you using?"

" _Talk to someone else…_ "

Koji just watches the scene in an uninterested way as he too wondered what is going on here and why is he, along with four others, are doing here and why were they brought here without any formal notice. He then noticed Bokomon and Neemon and approached the two, and asked them what I the deal here and why were they brought here.

Izumi and Junpei heard this and approached the two small Digimons and they await their explanation as to what is the deal here. By then Takuya pulled Tomoki up to safety, and as he calms the youngest boy down, he listens on as Bokomon and Neemon explained why they were brought here and what would be their purpose in being here at the Digital World.

"Like we said…"

"Our world has been ravaged by a great evil…"

"And the five of you arriving here is proof that you are the Chosen Ones…"

"We need your help…"

"And once you managed to defeat this threat…"

"Then you can go home to your world."

"That is a promise."

"Yeah."

The five chosen ones were told that a powerful evil named **Lucemon** has caused trouble and terrorizing the Digital world, and said that the ones who were brought here would be the ones who can defeat him, and to do that they need to find the Digital Spirits that will give the user power to defeat the evil, which Izumi finds it quite interesting, as she finds it enticing to become a HERO.

Junpei seemed to like the idea and felt that this might be a good way to impress Izumi, while Koji just listened to the explanation, as he wondered what good would that do to him, seeing that he might be stuck here unless he defeats this Lucemon.

Takuya heard it and asks Bokomon if there is a way to send Tomoki back as he thinks that Tomoki might not be prepared for something like this, but Bokomon said that the only way to send Tomoki home, as well as the others, would be to defeat Lucemon and end his reign of evil, which caused Tomoki to get hysterical and demanded to know if he would be stuck here, which Bokomon said that there is no other way besides defeating Lucemon, and once he is defeated, then Tomoki can go back.

"What? So I'm stuck here?"

"Calm down, lad…"

"How can I calm down?"

"If you manage to defeat Lucemon, then you can go back to your world…"

"As if! What if I get killed?"

"Well…if you choose to get killed…but then…you have no option…"

"No…no…!"

Tomoki was in a state of shock upon hearing this, and knelt down in despair, which Takuya tries to calm him down, and this prompted Izumi to go help calm Tomoki down, and as she and Takuya spend a few minutes calming Tomoki, the two glanced at each other, where slight attraction formed and both blushed, yet they focused on looking at Tomoki.

Junpei noticed it and became a bit jealous as he started to see him as a rival for Izumi.

However, Koji sensed something as he looked to his side, where a Digimon came charging in, and he is identified as **Cerberumon** , and he struck down a train and stared at the fiver youths, demanding to know where the Spirit is, and threatens to kill them if they do not tell him where it is.

Bokomon and Neemon became worried as they told the five youths that Cerberumon is one of Lucemon's minions and he will kill anyone he came across with, and told the five to be careful as Cerberumon is cold-blooded.

"Uh-oh…"

"It's him!"

"Cerberumon!"

"He's Lucemon's minions!"

"Be careful!"

"He's dangerous!"

"Good luck beating him up!"

"We better hide…"

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and while there is no action showed here, the comedy and comic relief moments make up for it, and aside from that, the adventure has commenced…but now danger has arrived as a new enemy showed up and is looking for trouble…

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The five chosen ones, who arrive at the Digital world, are about to embark their first adventure as they ran into an unexpected trouble…until one of the five found a way to get them out of their predicament…

See you in 4 to 6 weeks…

Reviews are welcomes…


	3. First Battle

**Digimon Frontier: ReBOOT**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Digimon Frontier**_ is owned by Toei Animation

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here you will get to see the action taking place as Takuya and the rest would spend their first minutes facing their first opponent the moment they arrive at the Digital world…

Well, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 3: Saisho no tatakai_**

Takuya heard it and asks Bokomon if there is a way to send Tomoki back as he thinks that Tomoki might not be prepared for something like this, but Bokomon said that the only way to send Tomoki home, as well as the others, would be to defeat Lucemon and end his reign of evil, which caused Tomoki to get hysterical and demanded to know if he would be stuck here, which Bokomon said that there is no other way besides defeating Lucemon, and once he is defeated, then Tomoki can go back.

"What? So I'm stuck here?"

"Calm down, lad…"

"How can I calm down?"

"If you manage to defeat Lucemon, then you can go back to your world…"

"As if! What if I get killed?"

"Well…if you choose to get killed…but then…you have no option…"

"No…no…!"

Tomoki was in a state of shock upon hearing this, and knelt down in despair, which Takuya tries to calm him down, and this prompted Izumi to go help calm Tomoki down, and as she and Takuya spend a few minutes calming Tomoki, the two glanced at each other, where slight attraction formed and both blushed, yet they focused on looking at Tomoki.

Junpei noticed it and became a bit jealous as he started to see him as a rival for Izumi.

However, Koji sensed something as he looked to his side, where a Digimon came charging in, and he is identified as **Cerberumon** , and he struck down a train and stared at the fiver youths, demanding to know where the Spirit is, and threatens to kill them if they do not tell him where it is.

Bokomon and Neemon became worried as they told the five youths that Cerberumon is one of Lucemon's minions and he will kill anyone he came across with, and told the five to be careful as Cerberumon is cold-blooded.

"Uh-oh…"

"It's him!"

"Cerberumon!"

"He's Lucemon's minions!"

"Be careful!"

"He's dangerous!"

"Good luck beating him up!"

"We better hide…"

As Bokomon and Neemon went to hide, the five humans were left to deal with Cerberumon, and out of concern for their own safety, Junpei and Koji backed away to find a place to hide. As Izumi realized the situation they are in, Takuya tells her to take Tomoki to a safe place while he deals with the intruder and try to lure him away from here.

Izumi stared wide-eyed and asks how would he pull off of such an upset given that they do not have anything to combat the Digimon, yet Takuya said that he will do what he has to do just to get everyone safe, and he tells her to take Tomoki and find a place to hide while there is still time, and urged her to get moving at once.

Tomoki was also surprised as he listened to Takuya and Izumi bickering.

"Do you have a loose screw or something?"

"No I don't!"

"Then why are you...?"

"Rather than doing nothing...!"

"You don't stand a chance against that thing!"

"I might!"

"Are you really that stupid?"

"You got a better idea?"

Irritated at being ignored, Cerberumon jumps in and goes for the kill, intending to pin down Takuya and demand the location of the Digi-Spirit, but Takuya managed to see him and narrowly evaded his attacker, and he began to ran around in a bid to confuse the Digimon and divert his attention from the others, which worked as Izumi took Tomoki and went to hide behind the other Train-Mons.

As Izumi and Tomoki joined the others, who were also hiding, they stared in surprise as Takuya somehow managed to keep Cerberumon away from him, but Izumi slowly sensed that Takuya is in danger as he cannot keep dodging his attacker for long, and there she approached Bokomon and Neemon, demanding to know if there is a way to defeat Cerberumon, in which the two said that in order for Takuya to stand a chance, he must find the Digi-Spirit, and if and should he manage to find it, he must activate it so he could stand a chance and defeat Cerberumon.

As she asks them where can they find it, the two Digimons were at loss as they have no idea where to start looking.

"Umm..."

"Don't know..."

"Not sure..."

"I'm having second thoughts..."

"Where was I...?"

"Is there any way we could...?"

"Give me a minute...I might come up with something..."

"Can I take a break...?"

Izumi sagged and yet she is pissed, which she strangled the two by their necks and demanded that they do something about this, as she and the others have no means to defend themselves as Bokomon and Neemon never told them about encountering dangerous enemies, and the two Digimons apologized, but Izumi would not have it and strangled them as she demanded that they do something and helps Takuya, which the two Digimons were being choked rather harshly.

"YOU IDIOTS!"

"GAAAKKK!"

"AAAHHHKKKHHH!"

"DO SOMETHING!"

"GAAAKKK!"

"AAAHHHKKKHHH!"

"HIW CAN WE DEFEAT THAT MONSTER?!"

"GAAAKKK!"

"AAAHHHKKKHHH!"

Meanwhile, Takuya was starting to run out of options as Cerberumon is closing in on Takuya and soon he is caught, where he pinned the 14-year old boy down and demanded the Digi-Spirit, threatening to kill him if Takuya does not tell where it is, and there Takuya told him he has no idea as he just arrived here and nothing more, telling the enemy Digimon that he should look elsewhere as the teen boy said that he has no idea where he is or why he came here.

Cerberumon is not pleased and further demanded that Takuya tell him where to find it, but the boy said he has no idea as he himself came here the first time and is lost himself. Takuya secretly intend to have the Digimon convinced of his alibi in order for him to leave without finding out about Izumi and the others, and he hoped that Cerberumon takes the bait.

However, Cerberumon then grabbed Takuya and intends to throw him towards the center hole, and Takuya demanded to know what the Digimon is intending to do, where Cerberumon said that he has no use for a useless life form and it would be better to kill him rather than spare anyone in his path.

"Hey!"

"If what you say is true, then I have no use for you..."

"What are you...?"

"I don't take prisoners...and I do not spare any either..."

"Wait...!"

"Your death would be a minor consolation...but at least I can be satisfied..."

"No!"

"Die!"

As Cerberumon prepares to throw Takuya off towards the center hole, Takuya struggles to break koose, while the scene shows that Izumi is surprised at the turn of events, and she became compelled to go help the teen boy, but Junpei restrained her, reasoning that she can't go there or she risks getting killed outright.

"Let go of me!"

"You can't!"

"But he's...!"

"We can't do anything at this point!"

"But..."

"There's nothing we can do..."

"..."

"Please understand..."

As the two teens were struggling, the scene shows that Takuya resisted but Cerberumon eventually threw him towards the center hole, where the teen boy screamed as he fell, horifying Tomoki while Junpei and Izumi stared could only watch in shock at seeing the apparent murder scene, and there Cerberumon began to thrash the other Trailmons to find the other humans.

Koji could only grit his teeth as he knew that it is impossible to intervene due the Digimon being physically stronger. He then glared at Bokomon and Neemon, chastising them for goading him and the others into coming here without telling them the full details of what they were really supposed to do, and the two Digimons begged for mercy.

He then sternly asks them what can they do to rectify the situation, and the two Digimons begannto utter nonsensical alibis.

"Umm..."

"Don't know..."

"Not sure..."

"I'm having second thoughts..."

"Where was I...?"

"Is there any way we could...?"

"Give me a minute...I might come up with something..."

"Can I take a break...?"

Meanwhile, the scene shifts at center hole, where Takuyamanaged ti grab hold on a ledge and somewhat saved him from falling further down below, but as he looked up, he realized that he is far from climbing back up, yet he tries to will himself to try and find a way back up, and as he tries to cli b his way, he noticed a small object in front of him.

Then his cellphone glowed which he curiously picked it up, and the two objects glowed in tandem, and the 14-year old boy was mystified at the events that is happening, yet he was not spooked as he kept on watching, seeing that something good might happen that may help him in his current predicament and save the others.

Meanwhile, Junpei, putting up a brave front, tells the others to get moving while he stays here to keep Cerberumon preoccupied, though Koji said that he better not act as the next sacrificial lamb, which prompted the two to bicker, yet Izumi urged them to stop and focus on staying alive and survive their current situation.

Bokomon and Neemon agreed, saying that the four humans need to stay alive in order for them to find the Digi-Spirits and become the Legendary Warriors in order to save the Digital World and defeat Lucemon and his forces.

As Izumi asks where they can find the spirits that the two Digimons just mentioned, Bokomon and Neemon stammered as they do not have a concrete answer on where they could start the search, and once again muttered the same nonsense like a while ago, much to her dismay.

"Umm..."

"Don't know..."

"Not sure..."

"I'm having second thoughts..."

"Where was I...?"

"Is there any way we could...?"

"Give me a minute...I might come up with something..."

"Can I take a break...?"

However, Cerberumon showed up, thrashing the remaining obstacle and trapped the remaining survivors and he threatened to kill them unless they produce the Digi-Spirits, which Izumi, Koji and Junpei insisted that they do not know anything about his claims.

"Look, we don't know!"

"We just arrived here!"

"We were never told!"

"If we knew, we'd tell you!"

"So go find it some place else!"

"Leave us alone!"

"We don't want trouble!"

"Yeah!"

As Cerberumon is angered and getting impatient, the Digimon is ready to devour them, but then they all saw a bright glow emerging from the hole, where Takuya is floating and appeared unharmed, where he is holding his cellphone, and the Digi-Spirit, which Cerberumon stared in anxiety, seeing that the thing he seek is in the hands of another, and he demanded to Takuya to hand it over or die in a gruesome death, which Takuya bravely scoffed at the threat.

"The spirit!"

"..."

"Hand it over!"

"No."

"Give it to me or else I'll kill you !"

"You won't have it. You'll only kill someone...and I won't let you."

"Then I'll kill you!"

"You're welcomed to try."

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as Takuya goes into action in facing their first opponent, though he is in a handicap due to the difference in power…but something happened at the end…

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

Takuya faces off Cerberumon, and see what happens as he managed to tap the hidden power he found…

See you at the first week of October…

Reviews are welcomed…


	4. Enter: Agunimon

**Digimon Frontier: ReBOOT**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Digimon Frontier**_ is owned by Toei Animation

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here you will get to see the action taking place as Takuya takes on Cerberumon, and the battle over the Digi-Spirit will be decided with the fate of the Digital world is on the line…

Well, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 4:_** ** _Nyūryoku: Agunimon_**

As Izumi asks where they can find the spirits that the two Digimons just mentioned, Bokomon and Neemon stammered as they do not have a concrete answer on where they could start the search, and once again muttered the same nonsense like a while ago, much to her dismay.

"Umm..."

"Don't know..."

"Not sure..."

"I'm having second thoughts..."

"Where was I...?"

"Is there any way we could...?"

"Give me a minute...I might come up with something..."

"Can I take a break...?"

However, Cerberumon showed up, thrashing the remaining obstacle and trapped the remaining survivors and he threatened to kill them unless they produce the Digi-Spirits, which Izumi, Koji and Junpei insisted that they do not know anything about his claims.

"Look, we don't know!"

"We just arrived here!"

"We were never told!"

"If we knew, we'd tell you!"

"So go find it some place else!"

"Leave us alone!"

"We don't want trouble!"

"Yeah!"

As Cerberumon is angered and getting impatient, the Digimon is ready to devour them, but then they all saw a bright glow emerging from the hole, where Takuya is floating and appeared unharmed, where he is holding his cellphone, and the Digi-Spirit, which Cerberumon stared in anxiety, seeing that the thing he seek is in the hands of another, and he demanded to Takuya to hand it over or die in a gruesome death, which Takuya bravely scoffed at the threat.

"The spirit!"

"..."

"Hand it over!"

"No."

"Give it to me or else I'll kill you !"

"You won't have it. You'll only kill someone...and I won't let you."

"Then I'll kill you!"

"You're welcomed to try."

As Takuya braces himself, his cellphone glowed brighter and soon it changed its shape and took the form of a digi-vice that is identified as the D-Tecter, and a barcode-like light glowed on his left palm, where Takuya followed his instinct and uses the D-Tecter to SCAN his palm, where his body began to glow and is about to undergo a transformation.

"Digi-Spirit...EVOLUTION!"

The Spirit that Takuya found glowed and began to merge with the teen boy's body, where he underwent some changes and soon power enveloped the teen boy's body and Izumi, Junpei, Tomoki and Koji stared in surprise at what they are witnessing.

"Whoa..."

"No way..."

"Did you see that...?"

"..."

"So cool..."

"I want to be like him..."

"If I have that power...I could get even on those bullies..."

"..."

As the light slowly faded, Takuya stood before Cerberumon, who nkw resembled one of the Legendary Warriors of the Digital World, having assumed the form of Agunimon, and Takuya coukd feel the power flow within him, but rather basking on the power he received, he gave Cerberumon the chance to leave peacefully and stop threatening everyone.

Of course Cerberumon refuses and even demanded that Takuya surrender Agunimon's power to him or else he will threaten to kill Izumi and the others, which the four youths rebutted and called Cerberumon a gutless coward for using them as hostages rather than face Agunimon directly, telling him to face Takuya if he really wants the Spirit very badly, which Cerberumon said that he will take the Spirit after killing everyone here.

Agunimon is angered by this and tells Cerberumon there will be no turning back for him if he continue to threaten anyone, which the villain said that he does not care, as long as he gets his hands on the Spirit and has no qualms about kiiling everyone in his path as long as he get what he wants.

"This is your last chance."

"Hmm...?"

"Turn around and leave."

"Not happening, you squirt."

"Threaten everyone here..."

"Hah, I care less about that. I'll kill everyone in my path...at my own leisure."

"You just signed your death warrant!"

"Too bad. I happened to be proud of it..."

Seeing that Cerberumon wasted his chance to turn back and threatening to kill everyone here, Agunimon went ahead and faced the threat, which Cerberumon is eager to face Agunimon and beat him so he can take the Spirit for himself, hungry for power to use it to consume everything in his path and is more than willing to kill the humans so that he won't have any competition on finding the other Spirits.

There the two combatants began to square off, which Agunimon led his opponent out of the station to get more room for fighting and to prevent his fellow travellers from getting caught in the crossfire due to the explosion and possible debris.

Koji, Izumi, Tomoki and Junpei went out of the station and looked upward as Agunimon and Cerberumon squared off and are trading blows and projectile attacks, which the sounds of the impacts can be heard and the four youths watched in awe as the battle slowly became intense as both are fighting fiercely, with Agunimon doing this to protect his fellow travelers while Cherubimon wants the Spirit for himself.

Izumi and Junpei commented at how cool Takuya looked while in the form of Agunimon.

"Wow..."

"That guy looked cool..."

"He's not so bad..."

"Hmm...if I had a Spirit like that...I could impress Izumi..."

"What was that...?"

"Uh...nothing."

"..."

"..."

The scene shifts back to the battle as Agunimon and Cerberumon are trading blows, and they appeared to be evenly-matched, as neither were able to gain an upper hand, and the villain became irritated at being unable to get the Spirit from the Digital-form of Takuya, and thought of a way to make his target surrender the Spirit.

Looking downward, Cerberumon saw the rest of the humans and an idea formed in his head, where he fired a blast towards Agunimon, who evaded it, but it turns out to be a distraction as Cerberumon flew downward and grabbed Izumi before hovering in the air, and the Digimon laughed maniacally as he held a screaming Izumi hostage.

"Ha-ha-ha..."

"EEEEKKK!"

"Now then..."

"HHHEEELLLPPP!"

"You will help me get that Spirit from that brat..."

"SOMEONE SAVE ME!"

"Stop screaming, you bitch!"

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

Agunimon was incensed at what Cerberumon just did and demanded that he release Izumi and settled their battle more personally, however, Cerberumon threatened to kill her if Agunimon refuses to surrender the Spirit.

"Let her go!"

"Not a chance!"

"If you hurt her...!"

"I will...unless you give me the Spirit!"

"What?"

"Do it now...or I drop her!"

"..."

"Hurry up and give me the Spirit!"

At the ground, Tomoki and Junpei stared at the scene with worry as a hostage situation took place, and the two boys screamed at Cerberumon to release Izumi, but their screams were ignored and worried for her safety, they told Agunimon to save her and beat Cerberumon up for fighting so dirty and for involving a hostage.

"Hey! Do something!"

"Save her!"

"Don't let her die!"

"She's too young to die!"

"Please save her!"

"Save her! She's my future girlfriend!"

"What was that?"

"Er...nothing..."

Agunimon was getting worried as the enemy is threatening to drop Izumi to the ground as they were too high in the air, and things became more tense as Cerberumon started to lift her skirt and made molesting gestures which caused the teen girl to shriek, feeling that she is about to be molested, which Agunimon screamed at Cerberumon to stop, which the villain sneered and said he would only do so if Agunimon surrendered the Spirit.

"EEEEKKK!"

"Ha-ha..."

"Stop that right now!"

"Give me the Spirit!"

"WWWAAAHHH! I'M BEING VIOLATED!"

"Give me the Spirit and I will let her go...or else I will strip her naked..."

"You perverted monster...!

"Better hurry...I feel like wanting to see her naked..."

Agunimon clenched his fists at seeing the situation, and he began to think of a way to put an end to thus before Cerberumon might inflict real harm on Izumi if this goes on longer than this, and he took a deep breath as he decided to make his next move.

Cerberumon then gave Agunimon an ultimatum and threatened to drop Izumi if he does not surrender the Spirit, which Agunimon only stared in silence, making the villain wonder if Agunimon caved in to pressure or if he is just stalling.

"So then..."

"..."

"What is your decision?"

"..."

"Are you going to hand over that Spirit?"

"..."

"What are you waiting for?"

"..."

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as Takuya goes into action in facing their first opponent, though he is in a handicap due to Cerberumon taking a hostage in order to use a leverage against Agunimon…

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

The first arc concludes in the next chapter as Agunimon faces off Cerberumon which will decide the fate of their mission…

Reviews are welcomed…


	5. Unexpected Situation

**Digimon Frontier: ReBOOT**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Digimon Frontier**_ is owned by Toei Animation

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here the Agunimon arc concludes, but this also opens a new arc, which would start the mission for Takuya and the gang…

Well, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 5:_** ** _Yosō-gai no jōkyō_**

Agunimon was incensed at what Cerberumon just did and demanded that he release Izumi and settled their battle more personally, however, Cerberumon threatened to kill her if Agunimon refuses to surrender the Spirit.

"Let her go!"

"Not a chance!"

"If you hurt her...!"

"I will...unless you give me the Spirit!"

"What?"

"Do it now...or I drop her!"

"..."

"Hurry up and give me the Spirit!"

At the ground, Tomoki and Junpei stared at the scene with worry as a hostage situation took place, and the two boys screamed at Cerberumon to release Izumi, but their screams were ignored and worried for her safety, they told Agunimon to save her and beat Cerberumon up for fighting so dirty and for involving a hostage.

"Hey! Do something!"

"Save her!"

"Don't let her die!"

"She's too young to die!"

"Please save her!"

"Save her! She's my future girlfriend!"

"What was that?"

"Er...nothing..."

Agunimon was getting worried as the enemy is threatening to drop Izumi to the ground as they were too high in the air, and things became more tense as Cerberumon started to lift her skirt and made molesting gestures which caused the teen girl to shriek, feeling that she is about to be molested, which Agunimon screamed at Cerberumon to stop, which the villain sneered and said he would only do so if Agunimon surrendered the Spirit.

"EEEEKKK!"

"Ha-ha..."

"Stop that right now!"

"Give me the Spirit!"

"WWWAAAHHH! I'M BEING VIOLATED!"

"Give me the Spirit and I will let her go...or else I will strip her naked..."

"You perverted monster...!

"Better hurry...I feel like wanting to see her naked..."

Agunimon clenched his fists at seeing the situation, and he began to think of a way to put an end to thus before Cerberumon might inflict real harm on Izumi if this goes on longer than this, and he took a deep breath as he decided to make his next move.

Cerberumon then gave Agunimon an ultimatum and threatened to drop Izumi if he does not surrender the Spirit, which Agunimon only stared in silence, making the villain wonder if Agunimon caved in to pressure or if he is just stalling.

"So then..."

"..."

"What is your decision?"

"..."

"Are you going to hand over that Spirit?"

"..."

"What are you waiting for?"

"..."

Cerberumon is getting rather impatient at Agunimon's silence, but then Agunimon moved in a fast speed and appeared from behind, and does a neck chop which struck Cerberumon, causing him to release his hold on Izumi, and she fell down, which she shrieked in terror, causing Tomoki and Junpei to watch in horror, and shouted to Agunimon that Izumi is falling down.

"Izumi!"

"Izumi!"

"Takuya! She's falling down!"

"Catch her!"

"Don't let her die!"

"Go save her!"

"Are you really that reckless?"

"You idiot!"

Agunimon was aware of it, and there he raked Cerberumon's eyes to momentarily blind him before swooping downward and managed to catch Izumi, and there she was surprised to see Takuya's Digimon form up close and he slowly brought her down to the ground, apologizing for the stunt but said it was necessary to catch his opponent off-guard.

Due to the shock, she was too shocked to reply, only nodding her head in response as Agunimon tells her that he will make sure that Cerberumon will be stopped so that no more hostage-taking will happen again from this point on.

"Izumi…"

"…"

"Are you okay?"

"…"

"Sorry about that…"

"…"

"I'll defeat him…and make sure he won't hurt you again…"

"…"

Agunimon then flew upward just as Cerberumon recovered, and he is so angry that he threatened to kill everyone here, but this made Agunimon more pissed as he began to retaliate, and began pounding him with punches and kicks, which the villain began to reel as he is taken by surprise at what Agunimon just did to him.

As the Digimon tries to fight back, Agunimon would not let up and releases a barrage of punches and kicks, and the Digimon was steadily being overwhelmed, which he resorted to begging mercy just to get his target to lower his guard so as to set up a sneak attack and take the Spirit for himself and kill Takuya once the opportunity shows up.

However, Agunimon wasn't fazed and increases the pressure, and Cerberumon is beginning to get overwhelmed and begged for mercy, which fell on deaf ears as Agunimon knew that Cerberumon would try another hostage-taking and intend to take him out for good.

"W-wait…!"

"…"

"T-time out!"

"…"

"Don't hurt me!"

"…"

"I can make a deal with you…just stop attacking me…!"

"…"

By then Agunimon executed the **_BURNING SALAMANDER_** , in which it releases a flame dragon from his fists. It struck Cerberumon and fell to the ground, which Junpei and Tomoki could stare at the scene in awe, finding it cool that Agunimon was strong to take down the enemy like that.

"Whoa!"

"Cool…"

"Awesome!"

"Neat!"

"I wish I could do that…"

"Me too…"

"Makes me wish I had that too…"

"Yeah…"

As Cerberumon attempted to fly and flee, Agunimon appeared and executed the FIRE DARTS, in which it throws small bits of fire at his target from his gauntlet. This knocked Cerberumon to the ground, and the Digimon is starting to get shaken and becomes desperate to flee, but Agunimon would not let up and increases the pressure.

Just as Cerberumon managed to get airborne, Agunimon catches up and decided to end this matter for good, as he executed the SLAMANDER BREAK, which he uses a fiery tornado to spin himself around quickly, and then strikes the enemy with a roundhouse kick.

The blow is enough to delete Cerberumon, and the dying Digimon screamed, questioning how can he lose the Human Spirit of Fire to a mere 14-year old boy and why was Takuya able to harness the power when only Digimons can wield it, but Agunimon tells him that he brought his death on himself for using hostages and for trying to kill those who had done no harm.

"No!"

"…"

"How can this be?"

"You brought this upon yourself…"

"How can a mere human be able to use the Spirits?"

"I don't know why…but one this is for sure…it's not for you…and your actions resulted in this."

"I cannot die like this!"

"…"

As Cerberumon is defeated, Takuya reverted back to normal and went to the others, where Tomoki told him that it was a cool fight, but Takuya humbly said that it was nothing and he only did what he had to do, then he checked on Izumi, who slightly recovered, and he apologized again, which she sighed and said that she is willing to overlook that situation.

"Izumi…"

"…"

"Sorry about earlier…"

"…fine…"

"Eh?"

"It's fine…really."

"Are you sure…?"

"Yes…"

After that the youths began leaving the remains of the train station with Bokomon and Neemon leading, while Koji decided to take a different route, as he have his own agenda to carry out, and thus the youths went separate ways, and as the two small Digimons lead the way, Izumi was staring at Takuya, slowly seeing him as someone who does not seem to brag or anything, as he is seen staring forward, showing no signs of arrogance or conceit.

By then Takuya noticed her staring at him and asked if there is something wrong, which made her blush and said everything is fine.

"Huh?"

"…"

"Izumi?"

"Huh…?"

"Are you okay?"

"Ah…! Yes, I'm fine!"

"You sure…?"

"Yes…really!"

As they travelled along, they came across a forest, where Junpri decided to take a turn and look around, with Tomoki following him, separating from the others, thus leaving Takuya and Izumi alone, just as Bokomon and Neemon began to bicker as they unknowingly stray from the others. Takuya then went towards a tree and unzipped his pants and push down his brief, which Izumi stared wide-eyed, asking him what is he going to do.

Upon hearing it, she turn around to leave, calling him a hentai even though he said that he is just going to urinate.

"Hentai!"

"What?"

"You're exposing yourself!"

"I was going to pee!"

"And you're not flashing yourself in front of me?"

"Of course not!"

"…"

"…"

As Izumi walked forward, leaving Takuya behind, the two teens did not notice that several Pagomons are hiding behind the bushes, as itnturn out that these Digimons are mischievous in nature, and upon seeing Takuya and Izumi, they felt that they have new toysnto play with.

What's even more, one of them is holding a porn magazine, and upon seeing it, the **Pagomons** stared at Takuya and Izumi, which they all got a perverted idea on what to do with their intended targets, finding it fun to try out.

"Heh-heh-heh…"

"You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yeah…"

"Sounds fun…"

"We got new toys to play with…"

"This is going to be fun…"

"And entertaining…"

"Ha-ha-ha…"

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as Cerberumon is defeated, and things are okay…except that Koji went on his own path while the others embark on their search for the other Human Spirits…which at this point is uncertain who will be the next to evolve…

Looks like a new Digimon appeared…and are having a THING for Takuya and Izumi…

And judging by their laughter…it does not look quite good…

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The Pagomons make their full appearance…and are going to AMBUSH Takuya and Izumi…

See you in 4 to 6 weeks…

Reviews are welcomed…


	6. Perverted Planning

**Digimon Frontier: ReBOOT**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Digimon Frontier**_ is owned by Toei Animation

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here our heroes are set to go on a journey after defeating Cerberumon, but would soon get into a new problem as another group of Digimons are set to target someone…

Well, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Several hours ago…_**

The scene shows that some of the humans who arrived at the Digital world ahead of Takuya's group arrived, and luckily for them, they did not encounter Cerberumon, and while a bit disappointed at the Digital World's landscape and environment, the group, about four of them, boys aged 13, decided to explore, and are even wondering if they could explore more to see if they might find HIDDEN TREASURES or anything of the sort.

They appeared to be oblivious as they have no idea the dangers they are about to run into. One of the boys then brought out a porn magazine and the others joined in on the reading, as they have naughty ideas of a scenario, wondering if they would meet a girl here and how to HAVE FUN with her should they encounter one.

"Wow...check this out!"

"So sexy!"

"Didn't know Russian porn actresses would be that hot!"

"Makes me want to fuck someone..."

"Me too..."

"Hope we get to see a girl here..."

"Yeah...that would be nice..."

"And hopefully her boobs would be big..."

However, several Pagomons showed up, and started to harass and spook the boys, causing them to shriek in terror and started to run, which they frantically did so, dropping the magazine in their haste, and while the boys' fate went ambiguous, the Pagomons checked the magazine, and they became intrigued at what they saw, and decided to see if they could see a pair of humans would do the deed.

The Pagomons seemed to like the idea and expressed hope to encounter a boy and a girl so that they can conduct an EXPERIMENT for their own bullying pleasure.

"Hee-hee..."

"Look at that..."

"So this is what humans do..."

"So sexy..."

"Makes me want to see two humans do those STUFF..."

"Let's go look for humans...I heard Trailmon brought some here."

"Good idea!"

"Let's go!"

 ** _Present time…_**

The scene shows that Takuya's group are walking towards a forest, as they just defeated Cerberumon, and with Bokomon and Neemon leading, the group travelled along, where they came across a forest, where Junpei decided to take a turn and look around, with Tomoki following him, separating from the others, thus leaving Takuya and Izumi alone, just as Bokomon and Neemon began to bicker as they unknowingly stray from the others. Takuya then went towards a tree and unzipped his pants and push down his brief, which Izumi stared wide-eyed, asking him what is he going to do.

"..."

"..."

"H-hey..."

"Huh?"

"What are you doing...?"

"Hmm...?"

"Pushing your pants and brief down..."

"Urinating."

Upon hearing it, she turn around to leave, calling him a hentai even though he said that he is just going to urinate.

"Hentai!"

"What?"

"You're exposing yourself!"

"I was going to pee!"

"And you're not flashing yourself in front of me?"

"Of course not!"

"…"

"…"

As Izumi walked forward, leaving Takuya behind, the two teens did not notice that several Pagomons are hiding behind the bushes, as it turn out that these Digimons are mischievous in nature, and upon seeing Takuya and Izumi, they felt that they have new toysnto play with.

What's even more, one of them is holding a porn magazine, and upon seeing it, the **Pagomons** stared at Takuya and Izumi, which they all got a perverted idea on what to do with their intended targets, finding it fun to try out.

"Heh-heh-heh…"

"You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yeah…"

"Sounds fun…"

"We got new toys to play with…"

"This is going to be fun…"

"And entertaining…"

"Ha-ha-ha…"

The Pagomons then remained hidden as they watched the scene unfold, their eyes gazed towards Izumi, seeing how attractive she looked, and seeing Takuya, the Pagomons slowly got an idea on what to do and how to have fun, seeing that this would be a good day for them to start the day.

* * *

 ** _Fire!_** by Koji Wada  
(Opening Theme from **_Digimon Frontier_** )

 _Kusubutteta mune ni nage irero fire!_  
 _Chiheisen e kokoro tobasu nda_

 _Kara mawari no kimochi o keri agetara_  
 _Saki ni iku ze Tsugi no furontia_

 _Kanau sa Kanau Hakkaten wa mou sugu da ze_  
 _Dekiru Dekiru sa Bakuhatsu shite miseru nda_  
 _Burn up'n go!_

 _Gomibako o tobi koeta saki ni aru mirai_  
 _Hikari o matotte get a fire power!_  
 _Giragira to moe agare Hitomi no chikara_  
 _Kesenai yuuki de get a fire power!_  
 _Michi ga michiteru furontia e_  
 _Hashiri tsuzukeru nda "Kimi o tsurete"_

* * *

 ** _Ch. 6:_** ** _Tōsaku shita keikaku_**

The scene shows that Koji is taking a different path as he wanted to explore and find something by himself, not wanting to be held back, seeing that what happened earlier is proof that if he stick with Takuya and the others, he would, in his opinion, be held down and delay his intention to seek answers, thus his decision to go on his own.

However, it turns out that Koji is heading for the same forest that Takuya's group is in, and upon arriving, Koji can hear Bokomon and Neemon bickering non-stop, which the discussion was very pointless and having no sense, which Koji sighed hearing them rant over something that does not make any sense and felt that he may have made the wrong choice of coming here as the ranting between the two Digimons continued, which made Koji cringe as he covered his ears.

"Is that all you have in your head?"

"Do I have a head...?"

"Of course you have!"

"..."

"Well...?"

"Which head...?"

"Baka!"

"Ow!"

Koji then took a turn as he intend to avoid the two, not wanting them to see him and took a turn to the south part, where he took a few steps before making an abrupt stop as he saw Junpei and Tomoki passing by, and there Koji hid behind a thick tree to avoid them, as he overheard the two talking about wanting to go home after their near-disastrous encounter with Cerberumon.

Tomoki agreed as he did not want to end up becoming a hostage like Izumi, and he definitely want to leave the Digital World as he hated being stuck here with no buildings, malls, TV and the such, feeling that the world he and Junpei are currently in feels like the prehistoric era.

"You're right...I want to go home."

"Me too."

"I don't like this place."

"Yeah, feels like we're in Jurrasic Park."

"No malls, TV...anything."

"When we see a Trailmon...we'll hitch a ride back home."

"Right."

"Let's go, Tomoki."

Coincidentally, Koji felt the same, yet he is willing to put up with this until he could find what he is promised of, and once he finds it, then he can make a beeline back to Shibuya.

-x-

Meanwhile, the scene shows that Takuya is having problems of his own, as the zipper of his pants got stuck, thus he could not close his pants, and he tried to come up with something as he pushed his pants down and tried to fix the zipper area. Izumi turn around, wondering what is taking him so long, only to blush deeply at seeing what he is doing.

Her eyes stared wide-eyed upon seeing the crotch area of his brief, which his underwear is quite loose, and she shrieked as she demanded to know what he is doing, believing that Takuya is flashing in front of her on purpose and is planning on doing something perverted.

Of course Takuya denied it and told him the reason why.

However, she is not thoroughly convinced and accused him for being a hentai.

This caused a bickering between the two teens.

"Hentai!"

"I'm not!"

"Then why expose yourself in front of me?"

"I'm trying to fix my zipper!"

"I'm betting you want to DO me!"

"O-of course not...!"

"You're lying!"

"Geez!"

Takuya sighed as he turn around before proceeding to try fixing the zipper of his pants, and tells her that she can go ahead without him, which she sighed and left, however, a **Roachmon** , a cockroach-looking Digimon that is the size of a rubber shoes, passed by and flew past her, which caused Izumi to get terrified, and she ran towards another direction, where Takuya is currently there.

In her fright, she failed to notice where she is going, and ended up colliding with Takuya, and both ended up on the ground, with Izumi on top. There a series of UNFORTUNATE events took place, as during the collision, Takuya accidentally released his hold on his pants, causing them to fall onto his ankles, and in the ensuing fall, her skirt was lifted until her panties are exposed, and both of their crotches rubbed each other.

Izumi blushed upon seeing his face, and so did Takuya, where an unintentional attraction formed, as they unknowingly gaze at each other, as this was the first time they got so close. Amid all this, the heat of her panty-covered crotch slowly transferred towards Takuya's causing his penis to harden for the first time, and while initially unaware, a few moments later, he felt his crotch throb in a sensual manner, and so did Izumi, in which she blinked her eyes upon feeling her crotch being pressed.

As she stood up, her eyes went wide-eyed upon seeing the STRAIGHT TENT on the crotch area of his loose brief, causing her to blush deeply and screamed at Takuya, accusing him of doing that on purpose, which he honestly deny it.

"Hentai!"

"I'm not!"

"Then why is your PEE-PEE pointing straight? Why did it press my crotch?"

"I'm don't know!"

"I'm betting you want to DO me!"

"O-of course not...!"

"You're lying!"

"Geez!"

Takuya struggled to get up and tried to pull his pants up as Izumi blushed deeper, seeing that the bulge on his brief was very visible, and demanded to know why his penis hardened all of the sudden, which Takuya tried to come up with an alibi, as he did not want to blame her for the cause, due to the fact that her crotch rubbed his, which he felt that it caused his erection to awaken for the first time.

The Pagomons remained hidden behind the bushes, and saw what happened, and as they glanced at the porn magazine that they obtained, they huddled and came up with an idea, seeing that this is a perfect chance to use the two teens for their own naughty and viewing pleasure .

"Hee-hee..."

"Look at that..."

"So this is what humans do..."

"So sexy..."

"You thinking what I'm thinking...?"

"Me too...let's use them to do the things we saw in this magazine...:

"Good idea!"

"Let's do this! Want to see those two do those stuff!"

By then, a few more Roachmons are seen flying as they passed by, about eight of them, and POLITELY excused themselves as they made their presence known so that Izumi would see them passing so as not to collide with her.

"Excuse me..."

"Coming through..."

"Make way..."

"Let me pass..."

"Out of the way..."

"Pardon me."

"Beep-beep..."

"Give way..."

Seeing more of them caused Izumi to shriek in fear, due to the fact that she has a fear of cockroach in the past. She panicked and ran away from them, where she accidentally hugged Takuya, and in doing so, her crotch pressed against his, causing the 14-year old boy to moan softly as he indirectly felt the pleasure, and so did Izumi, not realizing the actions she made.

The Pagomons saw this and the leader came up with an idea, and told his cohorts about it, which a few seconds later, came to an agreement and are now ready to execute their perverted plans to see Takuya and Izumi get into action…SEXY with STYLE.

"Okay...that's what we do..."

"Wow..."

"So sexy..."

"Sounds good..."

"I'm in..."

"Let's do this!"

"Yeah...can't wait..."

"Ha-ha..."

The Pagomons watched on as Izumi stared at Takuya, their eyes gaze at each other as they unintentionally found attraction to one another. However, with her panty-covered crotch pressing Takuya's, he felt more of the awakening pleasure, causing his penis to throb harder and harder, and upon feeling it, Izumi shrieked and backed away using her skirt to cover her crotch and accused Takuya of being a hentai, which one again sparked an argument between the two.

"Hentai!"

"I'm not!"

"Then why is your PEE-PEE pointing straight? Why did it press my crotch?"

"I'm don't know!"

"I'm betting you want to DO me!"

"O-of course not...!"

"You're lying!"

"Geez!"

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and while there is no action showed here, the comedy and comic relief moments make up for it, and aside from a bit of LIME, the story is quite the same except that the Pagomons witnessed the awkward scene, and are now planning on doing something perverted between the two teens…

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

Tomoki and Junpei get into trouble…

The Pagomons make their move…

Takuya and Izumi are about to get…HEATED…

See you in 4 to 6 weeks…

Reviews are welcomed…


	7. Perverted Awkwardness

**Digimon Frontier: ReBOOT**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Digimon Frontier**_ is owned by Toei Animation

* * *

My apologies for the late update. Throughout the 2nd half of November I was struck with an eye infection which stalled me from typing the chapters, resulting in bed rest for over a week, and upon recovery I had to work on the office stuff, thus it took me just now to upload the new chapter.

Well, I guess it's okay as I thought of having this as a Christmas present to you readers.

With all that and said…here it is…many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here our heroes are about to get into trouble…particularly Takuya and Izumi, as the Pagomons are having a devious ply in mind…

Well, read on and enjoy!

* * *

Just as the two teens are about to compose themselves, a few more Roachmons are seen flying as they passed by, about eight of them, and POLITELY excused themselves as they made their presence known so that Izumi would see them passing so as not to collide with her.

"Excuse me..."

"Coming through..."

"Make way..."

"Let me pass..."

"Out of the way..."

"Pardon me."

"Beep-beep..."

"Give way..."

Seeing more of them caused Izumi to shriek in fear, due to the fact that she has a fear of cockroach in the past. She panicked and ran away from them, where she accidentally hugged Takuya, and in doing so, her crotch pressed against his, causing the 14-year old boy to moan softly as he indirectly felt the pleasure, and so did Izumi, not realizing the actions she made.

The Pagomons saw this and the leader came up with an idea, and told his cohorts about it, which a few seconds later, came to an agreement and are now ready to execute their perverted plans to see Takuya and Izumi get into action…SEXY with STYLE.

"Okay...that's what we do..."

"Wow..."

"So sexy..."

"Sounds good..."

"I'm in..."

"Let's do this!"

"Yeah...can't wait..."

"Ha-ha..."

The Pagomons watched on as Izumi stared at Takuya, their eyes gaze at each other as they unintentionally found attraction to one another. However, with her panty-covered crotch pressing Takuya's, he felt more of the awakening pleasure, causing his penis to throb harder and harder, and upon feeling it, Izumi shrieked and backed away using her skirt to cover her crotch and accused Takuya of being a hentai, which one again sparked an argument between the two.

"Hentai!"

"I'm not!"

"Then why is your PEE-PEE pointing straight? Why did it press my crotch?"

"I don't know!"

"I'm betting you want to DO me!"

"O-of course not...!"

"You're lying!"

"Geez!"

As Takuya and Izumi are once again in an awkward situation, the Pagomons are getting more and more naughty, and this made them crave to do mischievous things, and they decided to commence their plans to make the two teens do perverted means as a way to entertain themselves, wanting to see Takuya and Izumi do naughty things, which the Pagomons are in agreement.

"Hee-hee-hee…"

"What a scene…"

"Want to see them DO each other…"

"Yeah…"

"So, got a plan?"

"Let's make a plan…"

"Come on…"

"We need to hurry…"

The Pagomons snickered as they watched the scene, finding humor at seeing the awkward moment between Takuya and Izumi, and are now more curious, and anxious, to see the next scenes unfold as they want to see more HOT MOMENTS between the two teens.

It shows that aside from being mischievous, the Pagomons are, in a certain degree, perverted.

 ** _Fire!_** by Koji Wada

(Opening Theme from **_Digimon Frontier_** )

 _Kusubutteta mune ni nage irero fire!_  
 _Chiheisen e kokoro tobasu nda_

 _Kara mawari no kimochi o keri agetara_  
 _Saki ni iku ze Tsugi no furontia_

 _Kanau sa Kanau Hakkaten wa mou sugu da ze_  
 _Dekiru Dekiru sa Bakuhatsu shite miseru nda_  
 _Burn up'n go!_

 _Gomibako o tobi koeta saki ni aru mirai_  
 _Hikari o matotte get a fire power!_  
 _Giragira to moe agare Hitomi no chikara_  
 _Kesenai yuuki de get a fire power!_  
 _Michi ga michiteru furontia e_  
 _Hashiri tsuzukeru nda "Kimi o tsurete"_

* * *

 ** _Ch._** ** _7: Unzari shita gikochina-sa_**

The scene shifts at the other part of the forest, where it shows that Koji is still taking a different path as he wanted to explore and find something by himself, as well as to avoid being seen by the others as he made it a point to solve the mystery on his own. His encounter with Cerberumon is one thing, but hanging out with Takuya and the others is a different matter, and that is something he did not have in mind, and thus his decision to move on his own.

However, since it turns out that Koji is in the same forest that Takuya's group is in, he had to make some detour to avoid meeting them, and there Koji narrowly evaded detection, not wanting to be seen as he deemed Takuya and the others as mere nuisances and thus he did not wished to mingle with them under any circumstances.

However, he can hear Bokomon and Neemon bickering non-stop, which the discussion was very pointless and having no sense, which Koji sighed at hearing them rant over something that does not make any sense and felt that he may have made the wrong choice of coming here and regretted being here as the ranting between the two Digimons continued, which made Koji cringe as he covered his ears.

"Is that all you have in your head?"

"Do I have a head...?"

"Of course you have!"

"..."

"Well...?"

"Which head...?"

"Baka!"

"Ow!"

Koji then took a turn as he intend to avoid the two, not wanting them to see him and took a turn to the another part of the forest, where he took a few steps before making an abrupt stop as he saw Junpei and Tomoki passing by, and there Koji hid behind a thick tree to avoid them, as he overheard the two talking about wanting to go home after their near-disastrous encounter with Cerberumon.

Tomoki agreed as he did not want to end up becoming a hostage like Izumi, and he definitely want to leave the Digital World as he hated being stuck here with no buildings, malls, TV and the such, feeling that the world he and Junpei are currently in feels like the prehistoric era.

"You're right...I want to go home."

"Me too."

"I don't like this place."

"Yeah, feels like we're in Jurassic Park."

"No malls, TV...anything."

"When we see a Trailmon...we'll hitch a ride back home."

"Right."

"Let's go, Tomoki."

Coincidentally, Koji felt the same, yet he is willing to put up with this until he could find what he is promised of, and once he finds it, then he can make a beeline back to Shibuya.

As Koji is ready to take another path, he noticed another group of Pagomons showing up and confronted Junpei and Tomoki, where one of them seemingly offered to help, and Junpei believe that the Pagomons might help them lead back to where Trailmon is and asked them for directions.

"Hey, there!"

"Huh?"

"Yeah, you!"

"Me?"

"Are you lost? Maybe we can help."

"Really? Can you help us find Trailmon?"

"Hmm…"

"Please…?"

The second group of Pagomons glanced at each other for a minute before giving their reply saying that there is a nearest place where Trailmon is located, and they offered to escort him and Tomoki to where Trailmon is staying, which Junpei was quite excited, as he believe that he could get back to Shibuya in no time, and he thanked the Pagomons, which they said that it is nothing.

"Really?"

"Yes-yes."

"Thanks! You guys are a big help!"

"No worries…ha-ha-ha."

"We can get home at last!"

"Yes…go home!"

"This is exciting!"

"Right! Excitingly yours!"

Likewise, Tomoki is also anxious to get home, wanting to leave the Digital World immediately, and he told Junpei that he wants to get to Trailmon, and Junpei tells his younger companion to be a little patient as they are set to go there at once.

"Easy, Tomoki."

"But I want to go home!"

"We'll soon be."

"…"

"Be patient, Tomoki. We'll be home soon."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"…"

Koji stared in annoyance, yet he chose not to reveal himself and leaves the scene in a hurry before he is seen, not wanting to get caught and embroiled in their troubles, thus he walked away in a hurry, but did not notice that another group of Pagomons are stealthily following him, seeing that he is alone and have PLANS for him.

They were grinning as they appeared to be quite mischievous and naughty, feeling that they found a TOY to play with at their own leisure.

And thus they are now targeting Koji as they stealthily began following him.

"Hee-hee-hee…"

"Look at that…"

"A new toy to play with…"

"Easy to break…"

"Want to beat him up…"

"Let's piss him off…"

"Right!"

"Ha-ha!"

-x-

Meanwhile, the scene shows that Takuya is having problems of his own, as his penis remained hard, throbbing, and he is feeling aroused, a feeling that was NEW to him, as this was the first time hr experienced something like this, and he has no idea why it happened.

He pushed down his brief and stared in surprise, seeing his penis in its FULL STRENGTH, pointing a bit upward, throbbing hard, and enveloped in a pleasurable sensation. Takuya could not understand why, but all he can feel right now is how good it felt, and why he felt it just now.

"Geez…why is my penis hard…and pointing straight…but it feels…good…"

Izumi was getting a bit impatient seeing that Takuya is taking too long, as he is facing the other way and decided to confront him, where she went behind him, asking him what he is doing, which surprised him and turn around, resulting in his hard penis brushing against her hand, and an awkward moment took place, as Izumi was taken by surprise as the sudden feeling of his arousal touched her hand, and she unknowingly wrapped her hand around his aroused shaft, feeling its smooth skin it throbbed.

Takuya silently moaned as the feeling was new to him as it further aroused him, feeling the pleasurable sensation getting stronger and stronger, while Izumi became unknowingly fascinated, as this was the first time seeing a boy's penis in full view, her fingers began to move on its own and started to caress his organ, feeling it harden in her palm.

Takuya moaned softly as he felt his organ throbbing harder and harder while feeling her smooth hand caressing his hard shaft.

"Ahh…"

"…"

"Ahh…"

"…"

"Ahh…"

"…"

"Ahh…"

"…"

After a minute, Izumi snapped back to reality and stared wide-eyed, staring at her right hand after realizing what she just did, then she stared at Takuya, who also stared wide-eyed, yet blushing. He was also aroused but still in control of himself.

She then stared at Takuya's penis, seeing its aroused state before blushing and looking away, as she began changing the subject to prevent giving him any wrong idea, such as asking him why he exposed his organ, but Takuya was too embarrassed to reply, and instead just apologized, which she sighed and requested that he forget what just happened, in which he readily agreed.

"S-sorry!"

"…"

"I…I didn't…"

"Fine."

"Huh?"

"F-forget what happened…"

"R-really…?"

"…"

The hiding Pagomons saw this and enjoyed what they saw, and they decided to up the ante a bit to make the two teens get OVERHEATED so as to compel Takuya and Izumi to GO ALL THE WAY, wanting to see more HOT SCENES.

"Look at that…"

"So hot…"

"Ha-ha…yeah…"

"His PEE-PEE is throbbing…"

"Let's make him DO her…"

"I like that."

"Me too…"

"Let's make a plan…"

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and while there is no action showed here, the comedy and comic relief moments make up for it, and aside from a bit of LIME, the story is quite the same except that the Pagomons witnessed the awkward scene, and are now planning on doing something perverted between the two teens…especially after seeing the brief HAND-JOB SCENE…

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

Tomoki and Junpei get into trouble…

Koji is being targeted…

The Pagomons make their move…

Takuya and Izumi are about to get…HEATED…

See you in 2019…

Reviews are welcomed…BUT NEEDED…


	8. Perverted Assault

**Digimon Frontier: ReBOOT**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Digimon Frontier**_ is owned by Toei Animation

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here

Well, read on and enjoy!

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here Takuya and the gang are attempting to navigate their way towards their next goal, but are set to encounter some mischievous troublemakers, which will commence right about…now…

Well, read on and enjoy!

The scene shifts at an unidentified hideout that is located somewhere within the Digital World, which no one around this world knows about the place, which appeared to be similar to that of a cave within the desert akin to Earth. The scene shifts inside the cave where it showed several individuals, who are no doubt Digimons, and are somewhat staring at what appeared to be a cauldron, where the contents showed images of what is currently taking place.

It shows that the unseen Digimons are malevolent in nature, as well as being mischievous, the individuals are now sure that Takuya and his companions are threats, as well as the Digimons also have something in common with humans' objectives: finding the Spirits.

About five of the unseen Digimons began to comment about making a move as they want to Spirits for themselves, and one of them suggested that they let Takuya and his friends find the Spirits, then take it by force so as it would be easier, which the rest agreed.

"Those humans…"

"Huh?"

"What about them?"

"They are a threat."

"Yes, I heard that one of them found the Spirit and defeated Cerberumon."

"Then we must find those brats and kill them…"

"No. let them be for now. Let's use them to find the Spirits…then we can steal it from them."

"Sounds good."

* * *

 ** _Fire!_** by Koji Wada

(Opening Theme from **_Digimon Frontier_** )

 _Kusubutteta mune ni nage irero fire!_  
 _Chiheisen e kokoro tobasu nda_

 _Kara mawari no kimochi o keri agetara_  
 _Saki ni iku ze Tsugi no furontia_

 _Kanau sa Kanau Hakkaten wa mou sugu da ze_  
 _Dekiru Dekiru sa Bakuhatsu shite miseru nda_  
 _Burn up'n go!_

 _Gomibako o tobi koeta saki ni aru mirai_  
 _Hikari o matotte get a fire power!_  
 _Giragira to moe agare Hitomi no chikara_  
 _Kesenai yuuki de get a fire power!_  
 _Michi ga michiteru furontia e_  
 _Hashiri tsuzukeru nda "Kimi o tsurete"_

* * *

 ** _Ch._** ** _8:_** ** _Tōsaku Shita Bōkō_**

Back at the forest, Izumi was getting a bit impatient at waiting for Takuya, as he is standing there, his pants and brief still down as he is waiting for his penis to soften, as it remained hard and pointing a bit upward. It was throbbing and he is trying to resist the urge, as sensual energy is coursing towards his organ.

Izumi sighed as it has been several minutes, but then she unknowingly stole glances at Takuya's erection, as she finds it...cute. But then she blushed and looked away, not wanting him to think that she is perverted, but unknown to them, the perverted Pagomons are watching behind the scenes, and they are enjoying the show, where some of them want to see a perverted moment between the two teens, which they agree.

By then another Roachmon flew by, and landed on her shoulder, and this freaked Izumi out and ran, not noticing that she is heading towards Takuya, where she straddled him while hugging him, which the startled teen boy asked her what is wrong, where in her panicked state she told him the reason why, much to his dismay.

"…"

"…that's all…?"

"Um…"

"I can't believe you got spooked by a cockroach…"

"I can't help it!"

"Geez…"

"…"

"…"

However, as Izumi is straddling him, her legs wrapped around his, and her skirt was lifted up to the point where her panties are exposed, and her crotch was pressing the boy's erection, and the friction caused his body to get more aroused, and yet he tried to resist, but as he two teens faced each other, their eyes met and unknowingly got attracted, their cheeks blushed.

Both were speechless and too stunned to move, but their breaths struck each other, and without knowing why, they slowly kissed, which appeared slow at first, but this somewhat awakened a portion of her desire, as the kiss slowly went passionate, as Takuya slowly puts her down and unknowingly slant her against a thick tree.

Because he accidentally touched her thighs when she straddled her a while ago, he felt how soft and smooth her skin was, in which while unknowingly kissing her, his right hand began to touch and gently caress her left thigh, which sent pleasurable energy within her body, and in her confused state, her hand moved and grasped Takuya's hard penis and began to rub it up and down, in a slow but steady pace, feeling it throb harder.

Both teens moaned through the kiss as the pleasure increases, and this had an effect on Takuya, as this was the first time he felt such pleasure, and with what she is doing to him, he is slowly succumbing to the sensations and his body began to dictate his actions, as he began to kiss her neck and chest in a gentle way, while lifting her skirt upward and began to rub the underside of his erection against her panty-covered crotch, while his hands caressed her thighs.

Izumi was also lost in bliss as her body is absorbing the sensation due to Takuya's actions and she closed her eyes as her hand went back down to rub his erection even more.

However, both suddenly snapped back to reality, and saw what they are doing, causing them to back away, which she shrieked and accused him of seducing her, which he denied, and Izumi was too embarrassed to admit that she enjoyed touching Takuya's hard penis.

"You hentai!"

"What?"

"You heard me!"

"I…"

"You were caressing my thighs!"

"Hey! You were rubbing my penis!"

"Don't change the subject!"

"I'm not!"

Takuya sighed and apologized, but then saw the crotch area of her panties having a WET SPOT, and he looked away, and as she rearranged her skirt, her eyes gazed at his still-hard penis before looking away, and wondered why she finds it attractive.

The Pagomons giggled at what they are seeing, and yet they are getting impatient and wanted to see the two teens SCREWING EACH OTHER OUT, and they all agreed to make their move so as to get Takuya and Izumi to do perverted things.

"I really want to see them DO that…"

"I agree."

"We must make them DO each other."

"When do we make them DO…?"

"Hmm…I got an idea?"

"Huh?"

"Really?"

"What's the plan?"

The Pagomons huddled and began to formulate a perverted plan, and they came to an agreement, where the mischievous Digmons made their move, and they went behind Izumi and began to pull down her skirt and panties, causing her to shriek and panic, and began to ran off, resulting in her leaving her skirt and panties behind, which also resulted in her shoes to be discarded, leaving her WOMANHOOD bare.

As the Pagomons snickered as they are holding her skirt and underwear, Izumi, in a state of panic, ran towards Takuya and unknowingly hugged her, as well as straddling him, which resulting in the boy's penis to enter her WOMANHOOD.

The sudden action produced a sensual, yet strong reaction, as the pleasure intensified, causing Takuya to accidentally thrust his hips, and his erection went further inside her, causing his penis to throb harder and harder, while Izumi gasped at the sudden surge of arousal, causing her to moan softly as this was the first time she felt something this good.

"Ahh…"

"Uhh…"

"Ahh…"

"Uhh…"

"Ahh…"

"Uhh…"

"Ahh…"

"Uhh…"

After a few moments, both stared wide-eyed at realizing at the predicament they are in, which caused her to shriek and demanded an explanation on what he is doing, which in turn Takuya tells her that she straddled onto him and thus he is not at fault.

"You sex fiend!"

"What?"

"What are you doing to me?"

"You're the one who straddled me!"

"The why is your PEE-PEE inside me?"

"You went to me! I just stood there!"

"Get off me already!"

"You get off!"

As Izumi is about to get off him, the Pagomons made their move, as several of them went behind Takuya, pulling his pants and brief down before pushing him forward. This caused Takuya and Izumi to fall to the ground but the other Pagomons appeared in front and caught the two teens before gently putting them down, which Takuya is on top of Izumi.

The other Pagomons then took off Takuya's shoes then his pants and brief, thus he is naked from the waist down just like Izumi, and there they held his arms and legs to keep him in place, and the teen boy attempted to get up, but the Pagomons used their combined weights to keep him down, and in struggling, Takuya accidentally thrusts his hips and this resulted in his hard penis to move back and forth inside Izumi's WOMANHOOD, causing more sensual feelings to course within their bodies.

Despite struggling, Izumi's body is slowly giving in to the pleasure and tells Takuya to get off her, which he moaned while trying to get off, reasoning that the Pagomons are keeping him down.

"Ahh…"

"Uhh…"

"G-get…off…m-me…"

"C-can't…"

"Ahh…get…"

"Those…Digi…holding me…ahh…"

"Uhh…"

"Ahh…"

The other Pagomons snickered as they watch their fellow Pagomons holding down Takuya and are treated to a HOT SCENE, and are cheering in applause as they want to see more scenes between Takuya and Izumi, and the others want to see more STUFF between the two teens.

"Come on!"

"Do her"

"Do her more!"

"We want more!"

"Get her!"

"We want more perverted scenes!"

"Hurry up!"

"Make them COME!"

-x-

Meanwhile, Junpei and Tomoki are traveling within the forest, and are now pondering on whether they got lost or not, expecting that they find Trailmon at this time, and the youngest boy began asking Junpei on whether they are lost or simply went into the wrong direction.

Junpei assured to Tomoki that they are in the right direction even though he is visibly confused and obvious that they are lost, and suggested that they leave the forest and find the train tracks that would lead them to the train station.

"Let's find the train tracks."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Junpei…"

"Trust me. We'll be there."

"…"

"Don't worry. Leave it to me."

"…"

By then the Pagomons showed up and started to bully the two boys, with Tomoki being pinned down to the ground and started pulling on his ears. Junpei tried to fight back and managed to keep them at bay before one of them began to bite on the eldest boy's crotch area, causing him to shriek and tried to pull the Pagomon off him, telling him to stop biting his crotch.

"AAAIIEEE!"

"Hee-hee-hee…bite-bite-bite…"

"Stop biting my crotch!"

"Hee-hee-hee…"

"Let go!"

"Bite-bite-bite!"

"Get off me already!"

"Ha-ha-ha!"

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and while there is no action showed here, the comedy and comic relief moments make up for it, and now the Pagomons make their move and began to assault Takuya and Izumi, where the two teens are currently in a bind…

Likewise, Junpei and Tomoki are also in trouble as another group of Pagomons are bullying the two. Looks like our main characters are about to get a very bad day…

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

Takuya and Izumi struggled to fight their way out despite being in a COMPROMISING position…

See you in March…

Reviews are welcomed…


End file.
